Fate Vs Destiny
by JelloGirl323
Summary: When the TARDIS said that he 'had a destiny to bring balance to the world' The Doctor, naturally, assumed it was talking about him. Never would he have thought it was talking about his son. And now Merlin is stuck being a protector for a blond prince...when they were supposed to be going to Ancient Rome. How did they get into these messes?
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call Pt 1

JG: Okay guys, this one is in my Blog Stories and One Shots...I was told to expand it so...Here is part one of The Dragon's Call. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Doctor Who.

* * *

The Doctor fiddled with the virus knobs and levers around the consul of the TARDIS. His brown eyes sparkled with excitement, and he was chattering excitedly. "Just you wait; this is going to be brilliant! You are going to see the coliseum, the tower of Hercules, maybe even _Augustus Caesar._ Won't that be exciting?"

A snort came from his companion. The companion was a tall young boy of about nineteen with ebony black hair that-quite like the Doctor's- stuck up in odd places. His eyes were a deep ocean blue that had a kind of peculiar 'goofy-wisdom' in them. He wore a blue button up shirt with brown slacks and a long brown trench coat quite like the one the Doctor wore. He also wore a red neck scarf, something that would look quite odd on anyone else but seemed to suit him. "Right," He said smirking "The last time you said we were going on an 'exciting' trip we ended up running for our lives as the natives chased us down plotting to kill us. So tell me father, will this trip be the same?"

The Doctor looked at his son with a faint scowl. "Really Merlin," He commented dryly "One would think that a son would trust his father more often."

"I do trust you," Merlin commented with a smile then his smile turned into a smirk. "I trust that you will get us into trouble. Which you always do. Remember the 'misunderstanding' we had with the Leeke people?"

Pouting the Doctor twirled a lever then turned to look at his son. "That was one time. And I told you I had it sorted."

Snickering Merlin shook his head. "Yeah I highly doubt about to get your head chopped off would qualify as 'I had it sorted'."

"Oi!" The Doctor huffed "That's enough of you. Now-" His words were cut off as the TARDIS gave an almighty lurch then started to promptly spin out of control.

"Dad! What's going on?" Merlin yelped hanging onto the railing for dear life.

"I don't know! She's just going berserk!" The Doctor then proceeded to pat the consul comfortingly. "There, there, what's wrong with you?" He cooed looking at the monitor curiously. The TARDIS hummed in reply. "Really? Well what's wrong with were I wanted to go?" The Doctor asked curiously. More humming. "Well! No need to get snippy. And what do you mean by 'destiny'?" Another Hum. "Alright. Fine be that way."

"Uh...Dad? Care to tell me where we are going?"

"I...uh... actually don't know." The Doctor said shrugging cheerfully. "What? The TARDIS is driving and won't tell me where we are going. It's not like I planned this! We _were_ going to Ancient Rome!"

All further comments were stopped when the TARDIS came to a stop with another big jerk. The Doctor looked at the monitor with surprise. "Camelot? What are we doing here?" He wondered out loud. The TARDIS hummed again. "Oh really? Well then we _must_ go look around."

With that the Doctor and Merlin walked over the door and proceeded to go out and look around. They were in the woods outside of a big castle. Just as Merlin was about to start walking to the castle his dad stopped him by grabbing his elbow.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Doctor asked

"Well I thought that we were going to look around..." Merlin said raising an eyebrow. "That is what we are doing aren't we?"

The Doctor glanced around feeling that something was not right. "No that is what _I_ am doing. _You_ are going to stay here and watch the TARDIS."

"What?" Merlin glared at his father. "That is so unfair. You said that I could come with you."

"Well I changed my mind." The Doctor commented then started to walk away. "Stay here, and _don't _leave the TARDIS."

"Yes Father," Merlin said with a fair amount of sarcasm.

Merlin waited until his father was out of sight then started forward curiously. The TARDIS hummed in warning. Glancing back Merlin smiled reassuringly. "I'm only going to look around. I'll be back soon. What's the worst that could happen?"

-.-

The Doctor walked around the city of Camelot thinking on what the TARDIS had told him. "A great destiny will find you. You must help restore balance to the world." He muttered looking around for what ever this 'destiny' might be and how exactly the world was unbalanced. He couldn't find anything that looked remotely 'unbalanced' frowning he stopped a nearby peasant. "Excuse me," He muttered pulling out his psychic paper and showing it to the man. "I'm the Doctor, I was wondering if you've noticed anything odd."

"Odd?" The man asked looking at him strangely. "What 'cho mean by odd?"

"Odd...you know... peculiar, note worthy, anything out of the ordinary."

"Ah! Well if you must know-" The man was cut off by horns being blown.

Everyone looked up to a balcony on the castle. A man with gray hair and a crown stood there looking tall and proud. He looked around at his people. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

At his word there was a metallic _'shink_' then a sickly thud. Pushing through the crowd with a feeling of dread settling in his gut the Doctor gasped when he saw the body of a man slumped across the platform that he was on. "Oh no..." He breathed thinking about his son.

Then King Uther continued looking grim. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

_'Celebrations?' _The Doctor thought with a scowl. '_Chopping someone's head off is __**not**__ a cause for celebration.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a lady close by started to howl in misery. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Now _that_ sounded like a threat if I've ever heard one." The Doctor commented to himself quietly.

With a cry of "Seize her!" The guards sprung into action rushing forward to grab the old lady. But it seemed that the old crone had a trick or two up her sleeve. Muttering furiously under her breath she diapered in a cloud of wind, dust and smoke.

"Well that could have gone better." The Doctor muttered to himself. "Now to go warn Merlin." With that he started to run towards where the TARDIS was parked, knocking over some people in the process.

-.-

Merlin walked around the court yard looking for his dad. Feeling hopelessly lost he stopped a nearby maidservant. "Excuse me?" He asked sheepishly. "I've seen to have gotten lost. Have you seen The Doctor? I need to find him."

"Doctor?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yeah...ah... that is to say he's a healer. You know 'helps people with getting better'?"

The girl nodded. "Oh you must mean the court physician, here let me show you..."

Wondering faintly what she meant by 'court physician' Merlin followed the girl sheepishly. "I'm Merlin, by the way." He commented.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." The girl, now named Gwen, said smiling then she stopped in front of a set of stone steps. "You'll find him up there."

"Uh...thanks Gwen." Merlin said smiling then he turned to look at the steps. "Well, it can't hurt to look around." He mumbled to himself.

Climbing the stairs he opened the door cautiously. "Hello? Anyone here?" Going in farther he looked up and saw an elderly man on a rickety wooden balcony. "Hello?" He called again a little louder.

The elderly man turned around swiftly, too swiftly and started to fall backwards...Without thinking Merlin's eye glowed a brilliant gold and he slowed the time around the falling man enough to magically move the bed to cushion his fall.

Feeling slightly proud of himself for his quick thinking, Merlin grinned but that grin fell off his face when the man said the next words. "What did you just do?" It wasn't so much the words that startled Merlin but the tone in which they were said. It sounded accusing, frightened...and a little bit awed.

"Erm..." Merlin mumbled sheepishly.

"Tell me!" The man demanded looking at Merlin sharply.

Still confused, lost and wondering where his dad was...Merlin did the only thing he could think of. Deny all possible acts of course. "I—I- I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen that..." The man trailed off ominously.

Feeling slightly nervous as to what exactly would happen if someone _had_ seen him Merlin again denied that it had anything to do with him. "Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..." he trailed off not knowing exactly what to say it was.

"I know what it was!" The man exclaimed impatiently. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

Now feeling more nervous and confused Merlin mumbled "Nowhere." It was true after all. He had always done magic...he never learned it from anyone.

"So how is it you know magic?" The man asked suspiciously.

"I don't." Merlin found himself saying automatically.

Glaring slightly at him the man asked "Where did you study? Answer me!" He added when Merlin hesitated. He looked at him sternly with a look that dared Merlin to lie to him.

"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin explained quickly.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" The man asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Feeling at a loss Merlin shrugged slightly. "What do you want me to say?"

"The Truth!"

"I was born like this!" Merlin burst out.

"That's impossible." The man muttered then seemed to blink. "Who are you?"

"Oh...erm...I'm Merlin." Merlin said absently.

The man's eyes went wide. "Hunith's son?" He breathed

"Who?" Merlin wondered.

"Your mother." The man supplied still looking shocked.

Merlin's face dropped into a confused frown. "I-I don't have a mother. Only a father. I don't know what happened to my mother. My father said he found me alone." _and on the TARDIS _Merlin supplied to himself mentally.

"Oh...well then..." The man muttered awkwardly looking away. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually, I've been looking for my father." Merlin supplied smiling sheepishly. "He's the Doctor."

"You mean a physician?" The man asked. "I'm Gaius by the way."

"Nice to meet you Gaius. And yeah, I suppose you could call him that." Merlin finished with a shrug."He's tall, like me, and has wild looking hair with brown eyes. Wearing a pin-stripped suit...long brown over coat."

"I haven't seen anyone like that sorry. Although if I do I'll be sure to tell you." Gaius said apologetically.

"Well thanks." Merlin said starting towards the door. Then he stopped and looked at Gaius sheepishly. "You won't say anything about..." He trailed off meaningfully.

"No," Gaius assured him with a small smile. "Although Merlin, I should say thank you."

-.-

The Doctor raced up the slope his hearts nearly stopping when he noticed that Merlin wasn't outside leaning against the TARDIS waiting for him like he normally was. "Okay... there has to be a logical explanation. He's just...inside." The Doctor muttered to himself. He smiled. "Yeah, that's it. He's gotten bored again and went inside to read." With that he stepped inside and called out for his son. He was met with silence. "No..." He moaned looking around "Where did he go?"

The TARDIS hummed agitatedly causing one of his hearts to stop then start again.

"He WHAT?" He yelled in dismay. "Are you sure?" More Humming. "What do you mean 'it's all right'?! Merlin is missing in a city were magic is punishable by death!" Some more humming. "I will not calm down! Not until he is here safe and sound!" The TARDIS hummed again sounding slightly pleading. "What do you mean it's his 'destiny'?" The TARDIS hummed for a minute. "Well how can you be sure?" More humming again this time more agitated. "Well you don't need to get snippy."

* * *

JG: Well How'd you guys like it? Was it believable? I would be ever so grateful if you'd do me the pleasure of reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon's Call Pt 2

JG: Well...here's the next part of The Dragon's Call!

Thank you so much for all the faves, alerts and reviews! It means so much to me! :)

Now with out further ado...Allons-y!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin nor Doctor Who. *sigh*

* * *

Gaius sat down at his table heavily. He was deep in thought thinking of his sister and her son. Rubbing his eyes he looked again at the letter that was set in front of him. Wrinkled and ripped the letter had the well worn look of one that had been read again and again.  
'_Dear Gaius, _  
_I'm sorry for bothering you, but I don't know who to turn to. You see something terrible has happened. My son, Merlin is gone. I don't have any idea where he has gone nor if he is safe. All I know is that one minute he was there, giggling and smiling at me all innocent and then he was surrounded by this golden glow. I nearly had time to scream before...before he just disappeared. I...my little baby is gone Gaius! Gone somewhere I cannot follow. I...I just don't know what to do. Help me Gaius, help me find my baby. _  
_With love, _  
_Hunith. _

-:-

Merlin was still trying to find his dad, but as he had no clue where exactly to look, he ended up wandering around aimlessly. Consequently he didn't realize how dark it had become, nor how quiet also. He headed towards the gates but noticed that they were closed for the night. Biting his lip he looked around wondering what it was he could do. He couldn't just blast the doors open, as that would draw attention.  
Feeling in his pockets he frowned when he noticed that he didn't have his sonic screwdriver with him.  
Grumbling at his lack of preparedness, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" A voice brought him out of his musings. He jumped and looked over to find Gaius staring at him.

"Oh! Gaius, you startled me." Merlin said with a sheepish smile. "I was heading back to where we, that is my father and I, set up camp...but the gates are locked and it looks like I'm now stuck here."

"Well my boy," Gaius said after a moment's pause. "You can come and stay the night with me. I have an extra room that is currently not being used."

Merlin blinked then started to protest. "No, no I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense." Gaius smiled at him warmly. "It wouldn't be a bother at all."

Taking another look at the darkening skies Merlin bit his lip then nodded. "Well if you are sure..." He mumbled then followed the physician to his quarters.  
Once there he looked around and noticed that the broken wood had been cleaned up and the bed put back into place. Smiling faintly at how 'homey' it was and thinking of what his father would say about humans and their habits he sat down on a bench by the table.  
"Are you hungry?" Gaius asked walking around the small kitchen like area.

"Not really," Merlin said but then was betrayed by his stomach as it began to growl. Loudly. Blushing faintly at the look he got from the elderly physician he ducked his head. "Well...maybe a little."

"Here," Gaius said setting down a bowl of stew. "I've already eaten...So you don't need to worry about it."

Merlin nodded his thanks and then promptly started to eat. "This is good Gaius. Thank you."

Gaius just nodded and then sat down next to him. He was looking at him curiously, which was starting to make Merlin just a bit uncomfortable. Just as Merlin was about to ask what he was looking at Gaius spoke. "Merlin, you said that you didn't know your mother...and only knew your father is that correct?"

Swallowing the bit of soup that was in his mouth Merlin nodded. "Yeah, just me and dad. Traveling the universe. He told me that one day I just appeared on the TARDIS, with this strange glowing golden mist. And we've been inseparable ever since." He looked at Gaius who was silent and looking as if something that he had suspected was proven true. "Why? Do you think you know where my Mum is?"

Gaius frowned slightly. "I might, tell me Merlin. When your 'father' found you at what age would you say you were?"

Thinking back to what his father had told him Merlin shrugged. "I dunno, dad said I was somewhere 'round one or one and a half. Wasn't quite two yet. Why? Is it important?"

"Very," Gaius said nodding. "You see my sister, Hunith is her name, had a son. When he was around the age of one he disappeared one day in a swirl of golden mist." He looked up at the shocked youth in front of him. "Merlin, I think you might be her son."

Merlin blinked in shock. "Bu-But that w-w-would mean that I...I am your _nephew_. H-how is this...possible?"

Gaius shook his head. "I don't know my boy. I don't know how it is that disappeared...all I know is that you are here at last."

Merlin blinked again. "Wonder why though, why the TARDIS went all kooky and took us here." He muttered mostly to himself though.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean by 'TARDIS'?" Gaius asked a frown on his face.

"My dad's time machine...and space ship I guess. It's an acronym which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Looking more than slightly confused if not the least bit skeptical Gaius frowned. "What are you talking about Merlin? Don't be stupid, there is no such thing as time travel. It's impossible."

"No it's not. It's true. I've been to different worlds, times and galaxies." Merlin said in explanation.

"How is it possible then?" Gaius asked looking still skeptical. "Magic?"

"No," Merlin shook his head smiling at the thought of his dad's enthusiasm whenever anyone asked about the TARDIS and Time Lord technology. "It's not magic. It's science. Technology. More specifically Time Lord Technology."

"'Time Lord'?" Gaius asked one of his eyebrow rising slowly. "What is that?"

"A...alien race...I guess. Powerful beings that can control time. Well...not control time really. They just see time differently then we do. They live on a planet called Gallifrey...well _used_ to live on Gallifrey." Merlin sighed thinking of all the sorrow his dad has gone through in his long life time. He usually tried to hide them from him but Merlin could always see when he was sad.

"Merlin," Gaius said gently bringing him back to the present. "What do you mean by 'used to'? What happened?"

"It's complicated...but now my father is the last of the Time Lords. Gallifrey was destroyed and my father was left alone."

-:-

The Doctor wasn't panicking. Nope not panicking, because the Doctor _never_ panics. He was just...well...okay so he was panicking. But his only son was stuck in a city where the use of magic was punishable by death. He had a fair reason to panic. Sure he trusted Merlin to not do anything stupid that might get himself killed, he was _his_ sonafter all, but well... Merlin could get a little carried away when he was angry or upset.

And to make matters worse he had left his sonic screwdriver on the consul of the TARDIS. The Doctor went over and picked it up. Grasping it tightly in worry he muttered. "Merlin, when you get home you are _so_ grounded."

The TARDIS hummed soothingly trying to get the Time Lord to calm down. But needless to say it wasn't working very well. If anything it just made him more agitated.

"Just what do you mean by 'it's his destiny'? Where did you get that crazy notion?" The Doctor asked irritably.

More humming came from the TARDIS but this only caused him to frown in frustration. "You don't know? You take us to Camelot -a place where Merlin could very well meet his _death_- and you tell me it's his 'destiny' to bring balance to the world and yet you _don't know_ how or why he was chosen for such a ridiculous notion? Well what good are you then?" The TARDIS hummed its protest loudly. The Doctor looked down sheepishly as the TARDIS berated him for his attitude. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Merlin."

-:-

Elsewhere deep in the woods in the dead of night there was a company of soldiers escorting Lady Helen of Mora. The most famous singer in all the five kingdoms. Lady Helen was sitting in her tent humming softly as she brushed her hair. Suddenly there was a crack of a twig near the tent making her gasp in fright. "Hello? Gregory?" She called out.

Gregory came in quickly looking at Lady Helen curiously. "Lady Helen?"

Looking up at him still nervous she asked "Is all well?"

Nodding Gregory elaborated. "Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow."

"That's good."

Gregory turned to go. "I'll be outside if you need me." After she nodded he went outside and continued to survey the camp. Hearing a slight rustle in the trees he got up and unsheathed his sword. "Who's there?" He asked gesturing for one of the other men to come and back him up as he investigated. "Who's there?" he asked again.

While the guards were preoccupied the old lady, mother of the poor boy who was executed earlier that same day snuck into the tent. _'Soon,' _she thought smugly while pulling out a small straw poppet out of her pocket. '_Soon, I will avenge you my son. For I Mary Collins will make sure Uther suffered even as I did.'_

"_Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp." _Mary Collins incanted as she stabbed the straw doll. Lady Helen gasped clutching at her heart where it felt like it was being stabbed. Again and again the feeling of being stabbed happened until she fell to the ground dead.

Smiling grimly the witch grasped a small crystal that hung around her neck. "_Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata_." She muttered and with the spell her appearance changed to look like the late Lady.

-:-

"Merlin..."

"Merlin..."

"Merlin..."

Merlin woke up abruptly. At first he thought it was the fact that he couldn't hear the soothing hum of the TARDIS but then he realized it wasn't that. It was a voice, calling him. Cracking his eyes open he wondered why his dad's voice changed...then he started to wonder why his room had gotten smaller. Blinking he shook his head and looked around his eyes widening in donning realization. 'Right, I'm not on the TARDIS, I'm in a small room in Camelot with my long lost uncle.' He thought getting out of bed and stretching.

After making sure his clothes were unruffled -having slept in them the night before- he went down the small flight of stairs and into the main chamber.

"Good morning Merlin," Gaius said smiling at his nephew. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." He indicated the wooden bucket full of water sitting on the table.

Smiling sheepishly at his uncle Merlin said "Sorry."

"No matter, here...Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius said gesturing to the bowl of watery porridge. Merlin sat down and played around with it for a few seconds unenthusiastically. When he was occupied Gaius leaned forward casually and tipped the bucket off the table.

With out thinking Merlin stood up, his irises burning gold for a split second as he stopped the bucket. Looking up at Gaius when he gasped Merlin released his hold on the bucket and it crashed to the floor in the sudden silence.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asked looking at him in interest. "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells."

Frowning in though Gaius looked at his nephew. "So what did you do? There must be something."

Shrugging slightly Merlin simply replied "It just happens." than walked over to grab the broom leaning against the wall.

"Well...you'd best stay out of trouble than." Gaius said looking at him sternly. Then he smiled "So what are you going to do today?"

"Oh I was just going to go back and meet my father; he must be worrying about me." Merlin said with a smile. "Why is there anything you need help with?"

"Well," Gaius said hesitantly. "I was going to ask you to take these remedies to people but if it will interfere with you meeting up with your father I can just do it."

"No, no I can do it." Merlin said smiling. "It's the least I can do for you letting me stay the night."

"Well...if you are sure." When Merlin nodded Gaius smiled and then set a small sack and bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." He indicating which one was which.

"Okay," Merlin said brightly. He turned to go but then turned back when Gaius called to him.

"Here," Gaius said handing him a plate with a sandwich on it. Smiling in thanks Merlin took it and then turned to go. "Oh and Merlin, I should warn you. The use of Magic is not tolerated in Camelot. It is punishable by death."

Turning a bit green at that revelation Merlin nodded then headed out again vowing to not use magic if he could help it. Munching on his sandwich he walked down the stairs and across the hall before pausing. _'Uh-oh, Gaius didn't tell me where to go..._' He thought looking around. Shrugging he stopped a nearby manservant. "Could you please tell me where the Noble's wing is?" He asked remembering the term from a book he read.

"It's on the other side of the square and down the first hall on your left. Sir." The servant replied after bowing slightly.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of someone bowing to him Merlin nodded and the servant scurried away. Smiling he set off and after delivering the supplies to Lady Percival he walked up to the door of Sir Olwin.

"Erm, I brought you your medicine." Merlin said as a very elderly man answered squinting up at him. Sir Olwin stuck his hand out a few inches away from where Merlin was currently holding the bottle. Shaking his head slightly he guided the bottle into his hand and watched as the man uncorked it and started to chug it down. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." He stopped and stared wide-eyed as the lord finished the bottle. Biting his lip he muttered "I'm sure it's fine."

Then he set out again. Wincing at the thought of what his father would say at the fact that he had stayed out all night when he was told to stay back at the TARDIS, he cut across a drawbridge to go through the training grounds thinking it would be shorter.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter. Looking up he saw a group of knights watching a poor serving boy intently.

"There, Sir?" The servant asked looking at the head knight.

The leader of the knights was of average height and had short blond hair. His blue eyes were taunting as he stared at the servant. He seemed to radiate arrogance with an underlining of power. "It's into the sun?"

_'Yup, defiantly arrogant. Even his voice is full of it._' Merlin thought with a small smirk.

"But, it's not that bright." The servant reasoned.

"A bit like you, then?" The Knight said smirking. Merlin frowned. That was low.

Unfortunately it seemed the servant was used to this kind of treatment. "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" He said picking the target up and walking towards the desired place.

One of the knights muttered something making the head knight smirk. "This'll teach him." He said in a stage-whisper. Before promptly throwing a dagger at the target..._while_ the servant was still holding it.

"Hey! Hang on!" The servant yelped.

"Don't stop!" The knight said still smirking.

Taking a few steps backwards the servant looked up at the knight "Here?"

"I told you to keep moving!" The knight said arrogantly. Shaking slightly the servant picked up the target and started to walk. Only to pause when another dagger thudded into the target. "Come on! Run!" Trying to comply to the order without tipping over under the rather large target he was holding the servant was awarded with more thuds as the knight kept throwing dagger after dagger at the poor boy. "Do you want some moving target practice?" The knight asked as he threw another dagger.

This seemed to be too much weight for the poor boy and the target fell from his grasp and rolled over to where Merlin was standing. Wanting to put an end to this poor lad's torture Merlin put his foot on the target to make sure the servant couldn't pick it up. He then looked at the group of knights nonplussed. "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" The head knight asked looking amused.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin said firmly.

"Do I know you?" The knight asked stalking forward looking less than amused now.

"Er, I'm Merlin." Merlin said sticking out his hand for the knight to shake.

Rising an eyebrow at the offered hand the knight just said "So I don't know you."

"No," Merlin said withdrawing his hand slowly.

"And yet you called me "friend."

Smirking faintly Merlin nodded. "Ah...yeah that was my mistake."

Now it was the knight's turn to smirk. "Yes, I think so."

With a slightly mocking wince Merlin continued. "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." with that he started to walk away only to stop when the Knight scoffed

"Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin turned to face the knight. Smirking the knight continued. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Feeling far less-than amused Merlin said "No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

Smirking slightly Merlin shook his head. "I wouldn't if I were you." He warned.

Chuckling the knight said "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." Merlin said ominously.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." The knight taunted.

Lost in his anger Merlin did something that was both really brave and really stupid. He took a swing at the knight only to have his arm twisted behind his back so he was facing the ground.

"Woah," The surrounding knights muttered.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." The knight said still holding Merlin down.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." With that Arthur kicked Merlin in the knees forcing him down.

Before he could even think of apologizing Merlin found himself being escorted to the dungeons by two very big soldiers. '_Well...that could've gone better.'_ He thought sarcastically as he was thrown down onto the straw covered floor.

* * *

JG:*snickers* The confrontation with Arthur and Merlin is SO my favorite part of that episode. :) Just gives me the warm fuzzies inside.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Call Pt 3

JG: Thanks for all the feed back guys! It always makes me smile. Here's the next part! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Doctor Who.

Fate Vs. Destiny: The Dragon's call part III

* * *

It was getting late on the _second_ day since the Doctor and Merlin landed on the outskirts of Camelot. Needless to say the Doctor wasn't very happy with his son. Sure it was one thing for a teenager to go out without telling anyone and spending the night somewhere. But Merlin…well Merlin wasn't your average teenager. He was powerful. He didn't just _have_ magic, he _was_ magic. His magic ran deep thru his veins—so deep that without it he would die. And it was for that particular reason the Doctor felt so cross with him. He was worried. Worried and angry.

He was worried that Merlin had gotten into trouble, again. That quick-witted mouth of his was always getting him into trouble. One day he'd get hurt if he wasn't careful. But the Doctor was also angry. Not at Merlin per se' (don't get him wrong as he was still _plenty_ annoyed at him that was for sure) but mad at the thought of those people if they ever dared to hurt his son.

-:-

Elsewhere in the night the witch-still disguised as the lovely Lady Helen rode through the gates of Camelot with the rest of her guards. As she walked across the cobble stone courtyard a puddle reflected what she truly was, an old hag. As she was escorted through the halls of the grand castle you can be sure that she steered clear of anything reflective.

Once she arrived at the throne room she took a steadying breath—not because she was nervous mid you, but because she had to contain herself and not kill the tyrant King on sight. Walking in she strolled down the hall to stand in front of that swine Uther.

A smile that seemed to be more of a smirk graced the King's features. "Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."

Fighting to not let her contempt for the man before her show Mary Colins smoothed her features into a smile that was only slightly mocking. "The pleasure's all mine."

Still smiling King Uther took her hands in his own. "How was your journey?"

With a slight sigh Mary said a little breathlessly. "Oh the time it took sire."

Forcing herself to not pull her hands away from him as he placed a small kiss on them she kept smiling.

"Well it was always worth the wait." Uther said releasing her hands.

Smirking Mary fondled slightly with the crystal around her neck and replied. "It will be."

-:-

The next morning was a beautiful one. The sun was shining and birds were singing. It was in such stark contrast to the dungeons of Camelot where a certain young warlock was currently sleeping on the straw covered ground.

"_Merlin." _A voice called out startling the young warlock out of his sleep and forcing him into awareness quite abruptly. "_Merlin_."

Still bleary-eyed from sleep Merlin looked around trying to figure out where the sound of his name was coming from. Finally he realized that it came from the floor beneath him. He got up and instinctively backed away.

"**Merlin**." There it was again! That blasted voice. Leaning down to inspect the floor he consequently didn't realize that his uncle had come to his cell.

"Merlin!" Gaius's voice was thick with disapproval and exasperation. Jumping slightly Merlin straightened up and looked at his uncle sheepishly.

Gaius opened the cell and stepped in with a sigh. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." He paused to look at Merlin disapprovingly. "And another thing; you said that you were going to find your father. Well what do you think _he_ would think of your current situation?"

Merlin winced thinking about what his father would say if he found out. "You—you're right Gaius, I'm sorry."

Feeling slightly satisfied Gaius nodded. "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." That satisfaction was soon gone when he saw how excited his nephew was.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" At seeing the look his uncle was giving him Merlin quickly added "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay."

-:-

As soon as the castle's morning bells rang The Doctor raced to the gates so he could continue searching for his son. He walked through the market place searching for Merlin's awkward walk but couldn't find him anywhere.

Noticing some children, arms laden with fruit, gathering around something piqued his interest. After a moment of debate his curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what they were doing.

-:-

Merlin groaned from his hunched over position from within the stocks. "Oh no." he muttered while spitting out some tomato seeds. Gaius laughed at him then walked away. Merlin called after him sarcastically "Thanks!"

Having run out of ammunition the children left to go and get some more. Giving Gwen the opportunity to come up to Merlin's side. "Hi Merlin." She said a smile bright on her face.

"Oh hi Gwen," Merlin said attempting to wipe his face off but failing miserably. "You're here to tell me that I was stupid for standing up to him aren't you?"

"No," Gwen said then at his look added, "well yeah it was a little stupid but mostly brave."

"Brave? What do you mean?"

Gwen smiled. "Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."

Merlin cocked his head thoughtfully. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmmm-hmm." Gwen muttered absently, and then she giggled. "Although I am glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin snorted in amusement. "Oh I-I can beat him."

"You think? Because you don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Thanks." Merlin muttered sarcastically.

Gwen ducked her head sheepishly. "No! No, I'm sure you are stronger than you look. It's just, erm… Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and…well…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" Merlin asked in amusement.

"You don't look like that."

Smirking Merlin motioned for her to come closer. "I'm in disguise."

Gwen looked confused for a moment before she laughed. Just as Merlin was about to reply he saw something that made him go pale. "Oh excuse me Guinevere…My father is coming." _And he's mad_ Merlin supplied in his mind. Gwen looked at him sympathetically and walked away.

-:-

The Doctor followed the children while looking around for Merlin as well. Bumping into someone the Doctor snapped back to attention. As the crowd parted the Doctor's face twisted into a scowl.

Hunched over in front of him, talking to a girl was Merlin. And he was in the _stocks_. Merlin must've seen him coming because the warlock paled suddenly and mumbled something to the girl and she walked away.

Walking up before the kids could start pelting his son again the Doctor looked at the kids fiercely. "You can go home now." His voice held no room for argument. Once the kids were gone he flipped around and glared at his son.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said looking down. "I know I was supposed to stay at the TARDIS."

"Then why didn't you?" The Doctor asked sternly. "I told you to stay back at the TARDIS and when I tell you to do something I bloody well expect you to do it."

Merlin winced and avoided his father's eyes. "I…I…I-I don't know why dad…I just…I just felt like it was the right thing to do. I felt like there was something or someone asking for help. And I couldn't just ignore it."

The Doctor smiled a peculiar smile and shook his head. "You really are my son." He muttered ruefully. "I would've done the same thing."

Merlin looked up hopefully. "Does…does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Nope." The Doctor said cheerfully popping the 'p'.

Sighing Merlin muttered. "Well it was worth a shot."

The Doctor laughed while shaking his head. "How in the world did you get in there, or do I even want to know?"

Merlin looked sheepish. "I may have called the king's son an ass."

"A what?!" The Doctor's voice cracked in exasperation. "Merlin…what were you thinking?"

"You sound like Gaius," Merlin muttered quietly. The Doctor's eyebrows rose but he didn't comment. "I was thinking he needed to be taught a lesson."

Taking out his sonic-screwdriver the Doctor walked over and began to unlock the stocks. "He needed to be 'taught a lesson'."

"Well yeah," Merlin said defensively. "He was too arrogant for his own good."

"And you thought _you'd_ give it to him did you?" The Doctor straightened up after the lock clicked. Merlin didn't say anything as he stood up.

Rubbing his wrists Merlin ducked his head sheepishly. "Thanks dad."

The Doctor smiled and pulled his son into a playful hug. "So tell me, who is this 'Gaius' person you mentioned hmm?"

Merlin smiled slightly at his dad's teasing tone. "He's my uncle."

Frowning the Doctor tilted his head in confusion. "Excuse me? As far as I am aware I don't have any brothers…so what do you mean by 'uncle'?"

Just as Merlin was about to say something two castle guards came up carrying swords. They stopped in front of the father and son and exclaimed "What do you think you are doing?"

"Talking," The Doctor said with some level of agitation. "Now hold on a minute, I'm busy." He turned to his son. "Now please explain what you meant by 'uncle'."

Merlin paused searching for the right words but was cut off by one of the guards grabbing his arm roughly.

"Oi! Unhand my son." The Doctor said angrily. He glared at the two guards daring them to contradict him.

"And who are you then?" One of the guards asked arrogantly.

"If you had been listening, you would have known that I happen to be his father." The Doctor explained. "Now do as I say and unhand him."

"Can't do that." The second guard said dully. "King's orders are for him to stay in the stocks."

"Well I'm telling you to let him go."

"Just 'oo do you think you are? Undermining the King like that, you should be arrested for even saying a thing like that." The first guard said hotly.

The Doctor took his psychic paper and showed it to the guards irritably. "I am Lord Doctor from the land of TARDIS and I'm telling you to _unhand my son_."

Eyes growing wide the two guards let go of Merlin and bowed low. "Begging you pardon sire." They both said awkwardly.

"Oh stop groveling," The Doctor said half amused half exasperated. Merlin smirked from behind him.

"Shall we inform the king of your arrival M'lord?" The second guard asked respectfully.

The Doctor blinked, he hadn't thought of that but supposed he should follow along to make it look like he was a 'normal' lord. "Erm... Sure. You do that." Merlin snickered behind him causing the Doctor to smack his son upside the head. "Hush up you. You are still in trouble."

Merlin didn't say anything as they were led into the counsel chambers although he did groan when he saw the blond haired prince standing next to the king's throne. "Oh Joy…" He grumbled under his breath. "The prat of a prince has graced us with his presence."

"Merlin…" The Doctor warned under his breath. "Be nice."

"Fine." Merlin muttered crossing his arms in annoyance.

Once they were close enough for the Camalotian royalty to hear they smiled brightly. Well, the Doctor did, Merlin sort of grimaced. "Your majesty." The Doctor said bowing; he glared at Merlin who bowed also.

"Ah, Lord Doctor, I had no idea that you were coming." King Uther said graciously, though with a tad of suspicion.

"Our apologies…" The Doctor said smiling awkwardly. "There was a slight misunderstanding. You see, we were just passing through when Merlin here," He pulled Merlin forward slightly. "Had a…er…disagreement with your son Arthur." Merlin blushed as all the eyes in the room turned to him, especially those of his uncle.

"That was him?" Uther asked anger in his voice.

"I'm sure he had no idea he was your son your majesty," The Doctor put in hastily. "And I am also sure he is very sorry. Aren't you Merlin?"

"Yes your majesty." Merlin said after a moment's pause. "I am sorry if I have caused you or your son any disrespect."

"It won't happen again?" Uther asked sternly.

"No sire," Merlin said though he thought '_Not likely' _

Uther seemed to accept this and nodded to Merlin. "Very well be sure that it doesn't." He turned to the Doctor. "Are you staying long?"

"We…we were going to leave today." The Doctor said scratching his head awkwardly.

"But surly you will stay for the celebrations?" Uther asked

"Well," The Doctor started not wanting for his son to stay anywhere near this king for more than five seconds. "We really must be going."

"Nonsense," Uther said briskly. "I simply must insist that you stay for the festivities."

"Alright," The Doctor said a little awkwardly. "We'll stay then."

"Perfect," Uther said with a smile. "I'll have a servant show you to your rooms." He gestured and a small serving boy came forward. "You will show Lord Doctor and Sir Merlin to their rooms."

Giving a bow the serving boy turned to the two visitors. "If you would follow me please," He commented leading them out of the counsel chambers. Once they were out of sight of Merlin turned to the serving boy.

"Hey, I know you…" He said brightly. "You're the one who showed me where the noble's wing was. Thanks for that."

"My pleasure Sir Merlin," The boy said with a small bow.

"Hey now," Merlin said teasingly. "None of that, you don't have to bow to me. And it's just Merlin thanks." The serving boy didn't say anything more but just focused on showing them the way. Looking slightly confused he glanced at his father who shrugged.

Once they arrived at their destination the serving boy bowed slightly and said "Your rooms Sirs," Pointing to the rooms on either side of the hall.

"Thank you," The Doctor said smiling brightly. The serving boy walked away without any other word.

Once they were both inside the Doctor sat Merlin down and looked at him closely. "Now, Merlin tell me what you meant by 'uncle'."

And so Merlin explained what both he and Gaius speculated. Once done talking he looked up into his father's face. "It is possible isn't it? That I'm Hunith's son I mean."

"Yes Merlin," The Doctor said slowly. "It is quite possible." There was a note of sadness in his tone that made Merlin frown.

"Dad? What is it?" Merlin asked

"Nothing Merlin," The Doctor replied absently.

"Dad, don't lie to me." Merlin said sternly. "I know something is up."

"Nothing is 'up', unless you count the sky and air and trees…" The Doctor rambled looking anywhere but his son's face.

"Dad, you're stalling again." The Doctor fell silent. Seeing his silence Merlin continued. "Dad, please tell me?"

"It's just…" The Doctor trailed off biting his lip. "I understand if you don't want to travel with me anymore…"

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "What? Dad what do you mean 'don't want to travel with me anymore'?"

"Well, I would assume that you would want to stay here with your real family."

"Dad," Merlin said slowly. "I would never give up going with you. Sure I want to meet my family and spend time with them…but _you _are my dad…and I can't imagine life without you, the TARDIS or our crazy adventures."

The Doctor looked at his son, tears shining in his eyes. "Merlin…thank you."

"You don't need to thank me dad." Merlin said rubbing his head embarrassedly. "It's the truth."

Before The Doctor could say anything more there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" He called looking at Merlin in confusion. Merlin just shrugged.

The Door opened and an elderly man came in. He wore gray robes and had white hair. Immediately the Doctor felt his eyes widen. '_That can't be possible. How could he be alive? I thought he was dead.'_ He thought staring suspiciously at the man.

"Merlin," The man said in exasperation. "You didn't tell me your father is a Lord."

"Well," Merlin started sheepishly. "Actually I kind of did."

"You did?" The Doctor asked curiously. "Hang on…exactly who is this man?"

"Oh right, introductions…" Merlin said with a smile. "Dad this is Gaius, he's my uncle. Gaius, this is my dad, The Doctor."

"Ah." The Doctor said brightly, although he could feel the back of his neck prickle. Shaking it off he continued. "So you are his uncle. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Gaius to shake.

Feeling bewildered Gaius shook The Doctor's hand. He then turned to Merlin. "Now will you explain what you meant when you said that you did tell me that your father is a Lord? Because I don't remember you saying anything of the sort."

"You don't remember?" Merlin said with an impish grin. "I told you that he was a _Time Lord_. The last of the Time Lords actually."

"You told him I'm a Time Lord?" The Doctor asked in exasperation. "Merlin, what happened to 'keeping a low profile'?"

Merlin shrugged sheepishly. "He asked about the TARDIS."

"You told him about the TARDIS." The Doctor's voice was flat. "Merlin did it escape your notice that we ware in Medieval Times? The knowledge of the Time Lord technology, no any technology for that matter, would change the future of the world. And you told a—a—I'm sorry what exactly is it that you do?" The Doctor asked suddenly looking at Gaius.

"Oh I'm a physician." Gaius supplied with a slight smile.

"Are you really?" The Doctor asked in interest, a strange look on his face. "That's…well that's…interesting…"

"Dad?" Merlin asked suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Nothing…it's nothing…" The Doctor said dismissively, though Merlin could practically see the wheels in his father's mind turning rapidly. "I'm sorry, it's just well…I feel as if we've met before. Only last time you were bald, living in World War II era, and turned into a gas-mask zombie."

"'World War II era'? 'Gas-mask Zombie'?" Gaius asked his eyebrow rising.

"Bald?"

The Doctor and Gaius both turned to Merlin. "Of course the only thing _you'd_ get out of that is the least surprising fact." The Doctor said rolling his eyes.

Now it was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes. "Dad, please." He grinned his 'impish' grin again, his eyes lighting up. "This is _you_ we are talking about. Stuff like this happens to you all the time."

"Oi! Don't get cheeky with me young man." The Doctor said playfully. "You are still in trouble."

"I said I was sorry." Merlin pouted. "It's not like I did anything that bad."

"Oh yes," The Doctor commented sarcastically. "Like the time you knocked off the great sphinx's nose."

Merlin flushed. "That was an accident! I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Gaius broke in looking half amused half exasperated.

"Ah yes sorry." Merlin and the Doctor said in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

"What were we talking about?" The Doctor asked pleasantly.

"The fact that you are a Time Lord." Gaius explained then looked at the Doctor curiously. "But what exactly IS a Time Lord? Merlin mentioned something about an 'alien race'?"

"Yup." The Doctor said while cheerfully popping the p. "Time Lords are different than humans. We have two hearts, better organ systems, and can see into the Time Vortex."

"I'm sorry but 'two hearts'? You can't possibly expect me to believe that you have _two_ hearts." Gaius said incredulously.

"What's wrong with having two hearts?" Merlin asked looking confused. "Cows have four stomachs…hang on no wait sorry they have four digestive tracts…" He paused in thought. "_You_ have two kidneys why is it so strange that he has two hearts?" Gaius didn't seem to have a comeback.

"Merlin, while I'm glad you are standing up for me…" The Doctor started staring at his son in amusement. "But did you really have to compare me to cows?"

"Uh…sorry?" Merlin said sheepishly.

"I am not cow!" The Doctor protested with a pout.

"I didn't say you were. I was only using a cow as an example." Merlin explained. "But it didn't work so I used kidneys instead."

"I still can't believe you compared me to a bovine." The Doctor said folding his arms in a huff.

"What's the matter? _You_ always compare me to an ape!"

"That's different."

"Oh yeah?" Merlin's tone was smug. "How?"

"Because…because it just IS!"

"Oh yeah, because _that_ clears it up." Merlin commented sarcastically.

"Ooh you are cheeky aren't you?" The Doctor said glaring at him.

"Yup. I learned from the best."

"Merlin! Doctor!" Gaius said impatiently.

"What?" They asked at the same time again.

"It's time for you to go have dinner with the King."

* * *

JG: Well? Thoughts? Thanks for Reading! Hope to hear from you! :D


End file.
